Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, an electronic having a display device for synchronized brightness control and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
When using a computer, users often have to adjust the brightness of the display device, so as to satisfy the visual needs. Currently, the means for adjusting the brightness of the display device can be classified into two schemes: first, using an external brightness key for adjustment; second, using brightness user interface of the operating system for adjustment. However, these two schemes are not synchronized, thereby causing troubles to users.
On the other hand, certain software companies developing the operating systems will request that the brightness shall be adjusted via the driver only so that the computer passes the certification of the software companies; accordingly, the computer manufacturer has to re-design the product.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the related art that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to achieve synchronized brightness control.